The Hyperion Threnody
Hyperion est un Titan dans la mythologie grecque (mais pas un Titan dans l'histoire d'Acheron jusqu'à présent). Threnody est un chant funèbre. Détails Les mondes que nous avons ensemencé tomberont comme les feuilles d'un arbre mourant Maudit par la brise Ces paroles sont une analogie pour l'humanité, la guerre et la civilisation. Les feuilles qui tombent de l'arbre sont les mondes où les humains vivent. La brise qui fait tomber les feuilles de l'arbre mort est la guerre. L'arbre mort est l'humanité elle-même. Paroles Maudit soient ceux qui croient au fantasme que nous appelons la paix Lié par des machines, je suis forcé de croire que ce que je vois est la fin d'une race Quand verrons-nous que les mondes que nous rêvions et qu'on a désespérément cherchés Ne viendront jamais tant que nous nous propageons comme la peste La machine, entendez la chanter Comme une enclume faite d'acier de Cepheon Astrea a laissé tomber le marteau Tous entendront son appel La seule véritable destinée pour trouver la paix sera trouvée dans le sommeil éternel Notre sort destiné à être absorbé par les étoiles Consommé par l'entropie Si seulement les morts pouvaient voir ce que ces mondes sont devenus il fermeraient à nouveau les yeux Et retourneraient dormir Les mondes que nous avons ensemencé tomberont comme les feuilles d'un arbre mourant Maudit par la brise Quand verrons-nous que les mondes que nous rêvions et qu'on a désespérément cherchés Ne viendront jamais tant que nous nous propageons comme la peste La machine, entendez la chanter Comme une enclume faite d'acier de Cepheon Astrea laisse tomber le marteau Tous entendront son appel La seule véritable destiné pour trouver la paix sera trouvée dans le sommeil éternel Notre sort destiné à être absorbé par les étoiles Consommé par l'entropie Si seulement les morts pouvaient voir ce que ces mondes sont devenus il fermeraient à nouveau les yeux Et retourneraient dormir Paroles Originales Cursed be the ones who believe in the fantasy we call peace Bound by machines I am forced to believe that what I see is the end of a breed When will we see that the worlds that we dream and desperately seek Will never come to be as long as we spread like disease The machine hear it sing Like an anvil made of Cepheon steel Astrea let the hammer fall Its call will be heard by all The only true destiny to find peace will be found in eternal sleep Our fate destined to be absorbed by the stars Consumed by entropy If only the dead could see what these worlds have come to be they'd close their eyes And return to sleep The worlds that we seed will fall like the leaves from a dying tree Cursed by the breeze When will we see that the worlds that we dream and desperately seek Will never come to be as long as we spread like disease The machine hear it sing Like an anvil made of Cepheon Steel Astrea let the hammer fall Its call will be heard by all The only true destiny to find peace will be found in eternal sleep Our fate destined to be absorbed by the stars Consumed by entropy If only the dead could see what these worlds have come to be they'd close their eyes And return to sleep Catégorie:Acheron